when a stranger calls remke
by DarklordRhino84
Summary: when a stranger calls


Hayden Panettiere jill Johnson, a rebellious teenager who just wants to live life and leave her dad. She is forced to babysit so she can go on spring break. Ethan Hawke as The Killer, a serial killer who calls his victims and makes them filled with fear and insanity Lexi DiBenedetto as Tiffany, Former best friend of Jill after she made her ex cheat on her. She wants to make up for it and it seems Jill is willing to forgive her. Brighton Sharbino as Kelly Mandrakis, The older sister of Jack. She seems to be nosey and a little spoiled. Judy Greer as Melissa Mandrakis, Mother of Kelly and Jack and wife of Eric. Andrew Lincoln as Eric Mandrakis, Father of Kelly and Jack and husband of Melissa. Shay Mitchell as Amanda Klark, A babysitter who is murdered. Matthew Morrison as Adam Johnson, Jill's dad. Tyler Posey as Bobby, Jill's boyfriend who had gotten her pregnant. Josie Totah as Jack Mandrakis, The quiet sibling of the Mandrakis' clan. Cierra Ramirez as Tanya, Jill's roommate. Keke Palmer as Deputy Marnie Blue, A cop and daughter of the sheriff, good friend of Jill's. Anthony Anderson as Sheriff Daniel Blue, The sheriff. Alexa Vega as Rose, the maid. Chloe Moretz as Phone Officer. (Voice)

Plot

The film opens to a babysitter (Shay Mitchell) answering the phone to heavy breathing. She hangs up and watches a movie, but is interupted twice when the phone rings. When it rings again, she hears the children screaming upstairs and runs upstairs to see the killer (Norman Reedus) stabbing one of the kids. He then attacks her and she is killed. Meanwhile, Jill Johnson (Hayden Panettiere) enters her house after her curfew and is grounded by her dad (Matthew Morrison). She begs for him to let her have spring break with her friends and he does, but he forces her to babysit a friend's children

Jill is dropped off at the Mandrakis' house and meets the parents (Judy Greer and Andrew Lincoln) and they Maria explain the rules. When the parents leave, Jill meets the kids, Kelly (Brighton Sharbino) and Jack, (Josie Totah) who start playing video games. Night begins to fall and Jill gets a phone call with heavy breathing. She then gets a scare from her enemy, Tiffany, (Marielle Jaffe) who is going to the party and wants to make up with Jill. Jill, fearing of getting in trouble, asks Tiffany to leave and promises to talk at school. As Tiffany is leaving, a storm has started and knocks a tree branch in front of the exit and she tries moving it. She feels eyes on her and gets back in her car. The window is broken and she is pulled out Maria call a stranger who is this the phone brake Maria was scare and the killer is behind her and kick her with a ax

Kelly tells Jill about how she got a call from someone and when Jill listens, it's the same caller. The calling continues until Jill calls the police. They tell her to keep the stalker on the line for a minute so they can track them. Jill waits for the stalker to call, but sees someone has entered the geusthouse. She runs across to find a bruised and scared Tiffany. Jill promises to come back and runs to the house to get a first aid kit and Tiffany locks the doors and looks for the killer. Her phone rings and she answers to hear, 'Look up.' She does and sees the killer jump down with a noose attached to the fan and puts it over her head and turns the fan on, hanging her.

Jill recieves another call and keeps him on. She makes her way to the living room and another call comes in. The cops warn her that the call came from in the house. Jill gets the kids and they start to leave, but are attacked. They hide in the greenhouse, where the maid is found dead. They are attacked by the killer and the kids escape, while Jill is still inside. She gets an iron poker and heats it up before impaling who she thinks was the killer, but is revealed it was her boyfriend, Bobby. (Tyler Posey)

The cops arrive and arrest the killer and take Jill to the hospital. It is also revealed the parents were killed and found down the street and that Jill is pregnant with Bobby's child.

Two years later, Jill is living with her best friend, Tanya, (Cierra Ramirez) and Tanya is leaving for her classes for the day. Jill gets a phone call and gets defensive and grabs a knife. She searches the apartment to find Tanya dead and the killer is behind her child's bed. She runs to them and stabs him in the stomach twice. She laughs as it's finally over, when she hears her phone ring and it says _UNKNOWN_.


End file.
